


[Podfic] Rejection by ash-carpenter

by alexa_dean (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Crying Dean, Daddy Issues, Dean needs therapy and a hug, Humiliation, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Stanford, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam/Dean UST, asshole!John Winchester, mild violence, unrequited John/Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alexa_dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sam scream at each other, frustrated and venomous, so fucking alike that it makes Dean want to punch through the wall. And Sammy, he seems soft, but in moments like this he’s cold and brittle, with molten metal at his core. He never cries, no matter how upset he is. Dean thinks that if Dad said those things to him, he might cry. And he pushes away the nasty little voice that says they’d be tears of happiness for finally getting noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rejection by ash-carpenter

**Click Here:** [Rejection by ash-carpenter | MP3 |](http://www.fileswap.com/dl/lEigHSPSnG/Rejection_by_ash-carpenter.mp3.html)

Time: 00:30:00

**Author's Note:**

> To leave a comment to the author go to http://ash_carpenter.livejournal.com


End file.
